1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for reducing smudging of a ceiling by blowing conditioned air out through an outlet of a ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus (referred to hereinafter also as xe2x80x9cceiling-mounted air-conditionerxe2x80x9d) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An air-conditioning system essentially includes a pair of heat exchangers through which a heating/cooling medium is circulated. The air is warmed or heated/cooled when passing through a first one of the heat exchangers, while the medium having been cooled/heated upon warming/cooling the air in the first heat exchanger is heated/cooled at the second heat exchanger. In the air-conditioning system where the pair of heat exchangers are made of separate units, the unit including the first heat exchanger is usually called an xe2x80x9cindoor unitxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cpackage type air-conditionerxe2x80x9d, while the other is called an xe2x80x9coutdoor unitxe2x80x9d. The ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus, in which the apparatus is mounted or installed or almost embedded in the ceiling, corresponds to the indoor unit (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,068). More specifically, the ceiling-mounted air-conditioner has a room air-inlet at a central portion of a bottom thereof, and has a conditioning air-outlet at a peripheral portion of the bottom thereof. Therefore, the air-conditioner sucks or introduces the room air from the room air-inlet at the central portion of the bottom portion of the room and, after having warmed or cooled the introduced room air by the heat exchanger, discharges or blows out the conditioned air from the air-outlet at the peripheral portion of the bottom portion.
The conditioned air is blown out in a direction generally along a ceiling surface so that the conditioned air can spread over a wide region in the room. Therefore, the air inherently tends to flow along the ceiling surface. Accordingly, the conditioned air smudges an area of the ceiling surface near the air-outlet due to the contamination of the conditioned air itself or the contamination of the room air which is entangled in a rapid flow of air blown out through the air-outlet. When the air-conditioning apparatus has been used for a long period of time, the smudged ceiling surface becomes too unsightly to be neglected.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it has been proposed to adjust an inclination of a wind direction plate, which is disposed near the air-outlet within an air discharge passage, in response to a degree of contamination of the room air and a selected air-conditioning state, i.e., cooling or warming, so as to change a direction of conditioning airflow from the air-outlet (refer for example to Japanese Patent Application Publication (i.e., Laid-Open) No. 8-100942 (100942/96). Alternatively, it has been proposed to change an air discharge direction and/or the size of an opening near each of the longitudinal ends of an air-outlet, where the discharged air tends to flow along the ceiling surface (refer for example to Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-324802 (324802/95), 8-313042 (313042/96) and 9-222237 (222237/97).
These proposals are intended to regulate or control the conditioning airflow directly at the air-outlet formed or defined as a part of an outer casing or frame of the air-conditioning apparatus, sizes or dimensions of which are practically limited. However, such direct control of the overall airflow at the air-outlet where the flow speed or flow rate is high encounters various disadvantages. For example, when the airflow is controlled so as not to be directed to the ceiling surface, there is a possibility that intended effects cannot be obtained because of the possibility that the conditioned air cannot be spread fully in the room, and there is also a possibility that the adjustment conditions should be changed when the flow rate changes.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-94160 (94160/96) discloses forming a step or projection on a cover plate constituting an outer frame of the air-conditioning apparatus, which acts to deflect the conditioned air having been blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, and deflects the air away from the ceiling surface. A Microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-8595 (8595/86) corresponding to Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-120151 (120151/87) discloses a blow-out guide having an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section which provides a similar function. However, there is a possibility that these devices will also encounter similar problems.
In addition, the above-mentioned prior art directed to modification of a body of the air-conditioning apparatus cannot solve the problem of contamination or smudging of the ceiling surface where the ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus has been already mounted or installed.
Another attempt at a solution has been made domestically inside of Japan. In other words, the embodiment described now in this paragraph is not prior art except in a country where novelty- and/or obviousness-related provisions define that publicly accessible use of a structure even in another country or countries may also constitute prior art. In this attempt, a transparent plastic film or sheet having been bent in an obtuse angle is attached to an area of the ceiling surface where smudging is likely to be produced. However, when the flow rate of the blown-out air is low, there is a possibility that the air flows over the obtusely bent wall of the plastic film to smudge an area of the ceiling surface outside of the attached plastic film. On the other hand, when the flow rate of the blown-out air is high, an obtusely inclined and dependent deflection portion having an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section is pressed by the airflow to be deformed away from the airflow.
In the meantime, it has also been proposed to form a peripheral portion of an air-conditioning duct opened in the ceiling with an arcuately curved portion so as to reduce contamination or smudging of the ceiling surface (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-12847 (12847/95)). However, this proposal also involves similar problems as in the above-mentioned proposed ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatuses. In addition, behavior of conditioned airflow having been blown out through the air-outlet in the air-conditioning duct is somewhat different from that of the air-conditioning apparatus having the air-inlet at the central portion and the air-outlet at the peripheral portion, because the air-conditioning duct does not have the air-inlet in the opening but the whole opening serves as the air-outlet.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing, and one object of the invention is to provide a ceiling panel structure capable of also being applied to an existing, i.e., pre-installed, ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus which has already been installed or mounted to the ceiling so as to minimize smudging or contamination of the ceiling surface around the air-conditioning apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ceiling panel structure facilitating mountability thereof even in a case where the ceiling surface is not flat but undulated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ceiling panel structure including a base member or structure and a cover member or structure, in which engagement/disengagement of the cover member or structure with/from the base member or structure can be facilitated, i.e., carried out easily.
According to the invention, the above-mentioned first object can be accomplished by a ceiling panel structure adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus. The structure has a room air-inlet at a central portion thereof, and has the air-outlet at a peripheral portion thereof. The ceiling panel structure is adapted to be mounted to the ceiling outside of the air-conditioning apparatus, and includes a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioned air blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, back to the room air-inlet.
As explained above, the ceiling panel structure of the invention comprises a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioned air blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus back to the room air-inlet. Therefore, by merely mounting the ceiling panel structure to a predetermined position of the ceiling, the ceiling panel structure can deflect, by means of the deflection induction portion thereof, the airflow having been blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus back to the room air-inlet. Thus, the conditioned airflow that blows against or impinges on the ceiling surface is minimized and spread therealong so as to minimize the ceiling surface smudged by fine solid and/or liquid particles contained in the conditioning air. In addition, because the deflection induction portion is substantially rigid against the airflow, the deflection induction portion can deflect the airflow (i.e., change the direction of airflow into predetermined directions) even in a case where the air flows relatively rapidly. Further, the ceiling panel structure is situated in a spatial region, near the ceiling surface and more or less remote from the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, which is open to a room or indoor space. Therefore, the airflow can spread more or less before impinging on the deflection induction portion and can be directed to spread downwards upon impinging on the deflection induction portion, so that the conditioned airflow can be deflected appropriately upon impinging on the deflection induction portion. Although the deflection induction portion is typically constituted by a deflection guide part having a concavely curved guide surface to deflect the airflow therealong, the detailed or concrete configuration or shape thereof may be of any form so long as the direction of airflow can be changed significantly. Meanwhile, it is typically preferred to reduce beforehand the flow rate and the wind pressure or dynamic pressure thereof to be described later so as to change significantly the direction of airflow by the deflection induction portion. Furthermore, because the ceiling panel structure is mounted to the ceiling, at the downstream of the air-outlet, around or outside the air-conditioning apparatus, the air-conditioning apparatus may have been already installed in the ceiling. When mounted around the air-conditioning apparatus having been already installed in the ceiling, the ceiling panel structure of the invention will not only prevent the further progress of the smudging of the ceiling, but will also hide the smudge of the ceiling by covering a part of the smudged ceiling.
The ceiling panel structure and/or element(s) thereof is mounted or attached to the xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d face of the ceiling, which may be expressed hereinafter as being mounted xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d the ceiling surface or xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d the ceiling, although, strictly speaking, the ceiling panel structure or the like is mounted xe2x80x9cbeneathxe2x80x9d the ceiling surface or ceiling.
In order to facilitate the mounting work of the ceiling panel structure on the ceiling surface, the ceiling panel structure according to a preferred embodiment of the invention typically comprises at least one base member adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of the air-conditioning apparatus and having an engaging portion at a side thereof opposite to a side faced to the ceiling. At least one cover member is engaged at an engaged portion thereof with the engaging portion of the at least one base member to be fixed thereto, and the at least one cover member has the deflection induction portion.
In the ceiling panel structure of the preferred embodiment, the cover member has a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioned air having been blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus back to the room air-inlet. Therefore, by merely engaging the cover member with the base member, having been attached to the predetermined position of the ceiling, to be fixed thereto, the ceiling panel structure can deflect, by means of the deflection induction portion of the cover member, a part of the airflow having been blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus back to the room air-inlet. Therefore, the conditioning airflow impinging on the ceiling surface can be minimized, and the spread of the airflow along the ceiling surface can be minimized. In addition, because the deflection induction portion of the cover member is substantially rigid against the airflow, the deflection induction portion can deflect the airflow (i.e., change the direction of airflow) into predetermined directions even in a case where the air flows relatively rapidly. Further, the cover member is situated in the spatial region, near the ceiling surface and more or less remote from the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, which is opened to a room or indoor space. Therefore, the airflow tends to be deflected appropriately upon impinging on the deflection induction portion.
In addition, the ceiling panel structure of the embodiment comprises at least one base member to be mounted to the ceiling downstream of the air-conditioning apparatus and having an engaging portion at a side opposite to the ceiling, and at least one cover member engaged at an engaged portion thereof with the engaging portion of the at least one base member to be fixed thereto. As a result, the cover member can be easily fixed to the ceiling surface at the predetermined position.
More specifically, the ceiling panel structure having a configuration for adjusting the conditioning airflow necessarily has a considerable thickness. If such a thick ceiling panel structure is intended to be fixed directly to the ceiling surface without affecting an appearance thereof, it will become necessary to have a configuration for preventing heads of fastening screws or the like from being exposed. This arrangement would, in turn, make it difficult or hard to carry out the mounting work thereof so that the structure is facing upward toward the ceiling surface from a lower position, or would require plural persons or workmen to carry out even a simple mounting process. In contrast to these situations, in the above-mentioned embodiment of ceiling panel structure, the engaged portion of the cover member can be essentially formed at a side faced to the base member to be engaged with the engaging portion thereof. Thus, the mounting of the cover member can be carried out with ease even by a minimum number of person(s), such as a single workman.
Further, because the base member is provided separately from the cover member in the ceiling panel structure of the embodiment, the base member can be configured to facilitate the mounting work thereof by screws etc. on the ceiling surface without consideration of appearance thereof, and to have the engaging portion for facilitating the engagement thereof with the cover member. As a result, the mounting of the base member on the ceiling is facilitated and can be performed even by a minimum number of person(s), such as one person. Moreover, the engaging portion of the base member can be covered (hidden) by the cover member, and the engaged portion of the cover member can be designed to have a configuration or structure as desired in view of ease of mounting and strength of engagement and fixation. Therefore, the engagement/fixation of the cover member with/to the base member can be carried out easily. Accordingly, both mounting work of the base member to the ceiling surface and engagement/fixation of the cover member with/to the base member can be performed by a minimum number of person(s), e.g., by one person, which enables the entire mounting process of the ceiling panel structure on the ceiling surface to be performed by the minimum number of person(s), e.g., by one person. Each of the cover and base members may be formed by a single or integral member or by a combination of plural members or parts.
The ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus may have any outer shape or any two dimensional shape, such as a rectangular (square or quadrilateral) or circular shape or other shape, in which a lower end of the apparatus extends or spreads along the ceiling surface in a state where almost all of the apparatus is embedded in the ceiling, so long as the apparatus has the room air-inlet at the central portion thereof and the conditioning air-outlet at the peripheral portion thereof. As a matter of course, although the air-conditioning apparatus has more or less three dimensional shapes protruding downward from the ceiling surface, the three dimensional shape may be of any form so long as the apparatus has the room air-inlet at the exposed central bottom part thereof and the conditioning air-outlet at the exposed peripheral bottom part thereof.
The conditioning air-outlet may be provided at only a part of the peripheral portion or part of the apparatus or over substantially the whole periphery thereof, so long as the air-outlet is provided at the periphery and is configured or adapted to blow out the conditioned air more or less outwards. For example, in a case where the two dimensional shape or configuration of the air-conditioning apparatus on the ceiling surface, i.e., shape in plan view (strictly, bottom view), is rectangular, the air-outlet may be formed along only one side of the four sides of the rectangle or along two parallel sides thereof or along all of the four sides thereof. The air-outlet may be formed at the corner.
The ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention typically comprises cover member(s), each having a deflection induction portion to deflect the flow of the conditioned air blowing out of the associated one of the air-outlet(s). Therefore, if there is one linearly extending air-outlet, each cover member typically comprises a single linear cover member (as a matter of course, the single cover member may be formed by combination of plural parts). However, if desired, each cover member may further comprise, at the longitudinal end of the linear cover member, a corner cover member curved at the corner. The cover member may also be configured like a picture frame in the form of a rectangular or four-sided closed loop to surround the entire periphery of the air-conditioning apparatus.
The base member typically has a two-dimensional shape or configuration similar to that of the cover member to be engaged by the cover member to be fixed thereto. Thus, when the cover member is a linear cover member, the base member is typically a linear base member, while the base member is typically a corner base member curved at the corner when the cover member is a corner cover member curved at the corner. However, the base member may have a two dimensional shape different from that of the cover member, so long as the base member can engage the cover member to be fixed thereto. For example, when the cover member is a linear cover member, the base member must engage at least a part of the cover member near either longitudinal end thereof to support it. Thus, both ends of the linear cover member may be supported by the associated corner base members situated at the associated corners.
Typically, the surface of the cover member is configured to adjust the conditioning airflow, to deflect the airflow (i.e., to change the direction of airflow), to provide a resistance against the airflow (i.e., to serve as flow-resistance against the airflow thereby reducing the wind pressure and flow rate of the air) and/or to guide the airflow (i.e., to regulate the direction of airflow without substantially preventing the flow of air, while changing or not changing the direction of the airflow). If the cover member covers the base member substantially completely, only the surface of the cover member performs these functions. However, a part of the base member may be exposed at the ceiling surface without being covered by the cover member. Such being the case, the surface configuration for the deflection, flow-resistance (reduction in flow rate), and/or flow-guide to adjust the conditioning airflow may be partially provided by the base member. Even in these circumstances, the cover member serves not only to adjust the conditioning airflow at the deflection induction portion thereof and to cover a mounting structure portion of the base member to the ceiling surface, but also to cover the engagement portions of the base member and cover member. The induction or guide portion having a flow-deflection function has more or less the flow-resistant function also.
Thus, in a typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention, the at least one base member comprises a linear base member capable of being mounted at one principal face thereof to a surface of the ceiling to extend along at least one linear side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus, the linear base member having an adjustable length and/or width, and the at least one cover member comprises a linear cover member engaged with the linear base member and having an adjustable length. In addition, the linear base member comprises a conditioning airflow guide surface at one widthwise end portion of a principal face opposite to the one principal face generally parallel to the one principal face. The one widthwise end portion is closer than another widthwise end to the side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus where the air-outlet is provided. The engaging portion is located at a position more remote than the guide surface in the widthwise direction from the side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus. Moreover, the linear cover member comprises the deflection induction portion for deflecting a part of the conditioning air, flowing along the guide surface of the linear base member, back to the room air-inlet.
In addition, in one typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention, the linear base member further comprises a flow-resistant projection portion, at a widthwise outer end of the guide surface, engaged with a widthwise inner end of the linear cover member. The projection portion serves as a resistance against the airflow for reducing a flow rate of the conditioning air having spread along the guide surface.
Further, in one typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention, the cover member comprises a flow-resistant projection portion, at an upstream of the deflection induction portion, which serves as a resistance against the airflow for reducing a flow rate of the conditioning air flowing along the surface of the cover member. There may be a plurality of such flow-resistant projections. Typically, the flow-resistant projection of the cover member is adapted to have a higher flow-resisting function than that of the base member. However, the relationship therebetween may be reversed.
In any case, the appropriate reduction in the wind pressure or flow rate of the conditioning air before flowing into the deflection induction portion allows the airflow impinging on the deflection induction portion to tend to flow along the guide face of the deflection induction portion.
The ceiling panel structure is formed to have a shape and sizes based on an outer shape and dimensions (sizes) of the air-conditioning apparatus mounted in the ceiling surface. Therefore, the base and cover members constituting the ceiling panel structure are formed to be length-adjustable. The length adjustment is typically carried out by cutting (using a saw or the like) the base and cover members, each having a constant shape in a cross-section perpendicular to the longitudinal direction thereof, at the mounting site by the workman. The base and cover members constituting the ceiling panel structure are typically made of plastic material and are produced by extrusion molding. The plastic material may be, for example, vinyl chloride resin. However, other plastic material may be used to minimize the environmental pollution. The material of the members may, however, be other materials such as metal, wood or a composite material of metal and plastics so long as the member can be cut with a saw at the mounting job site by the workman.
The ceiling panel structure is mounted around the air-conditioning apparatus in an unoccupied area of the ceiling surface where the apparatus is mounted, typically in a manner to avoid obstacle(s), such as a power-supply line or electric wiring output and various sensors like a smoke sensor, which may happen to be in or on the ceiling surface near the outer periphery of the air-conditioning apparatus. Therefore, in the ceiling panel structure, typically, the constituent base and cover members are also designed to be width-adjustable. In some cases, a longitudinal side of the air-conditioning apparatus may be as long as two meters. Therefore, in order to facilitate the width-adjustment over a length of about two meters along the longitudinal direction thereof, the ceiling panel structure has typically weakened parts extending in the longitudinal direction thereof to allow, if desired, a widthwise end part thereof to be removed by forming a cutting line therealong by means of a cutter knife or the like so that the width thereof can be adjusted. Typically, each of the weakened parts comprises a groove extending in the longitudinal direction. Such grooves are formed in a rear face, i.e. a side faced to the ceiling, in view of appearance.
Therefore, in a typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention, the at least one base member comprises a linear base member capable of being mounted at one principal face thereof to a surface of the ceiling to extend along at least one linear side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus. The linear base member has an adjustable length and/or width, and the at least one cover member comprises a linear cover member engaged with the linear base member and having an adjustable length.
In this case, it is possible to mount the linear base member so as to avoid the obstacle(s) near the air-conditioning apparatus by adjusting the width of the base member. In addition, it is possible to adjust the lengths of the linear base and cover members at the mounting job site, based on the length of the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus or a size of a side extending parallel with the air-outlet of the apparatus, to mount or install the ceiling panel structure.
In a typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention, the base member includes a corner base member capable of being mounted at one principal face thereof to the ceiling surface adjacent to a longitudinal end of the linear base member at an outside of a corner portion of the air-conditioning apparatus. The cover member includes a corner cover member engaged with the corner base member adjacent to a longitudinal end of the linear cover member.
In this case, for example, the ceiling panel structure may have, in plan view, a generally rectangular shape or the like to typically surround the entire periphery of the air-conditioning apparatus or to be situated at least around two sides thereof.
In a typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention, the base member includes a corner base member capable of being mounted to a surface of the ceiling at an outside of a corner portion of the air-conditioning apparatus. The cover member includes a linear cover member engaged with the corner base member at either longitudinal end thereof and having an adjustable length and width. A corner cover member is engaged with the corner base member adjacent to the longitudinal end of the linear cover member. In this case, the base member is minimized while facilitating the mounting. However, in a case where the air-conditioning apparatus is of large dimension or size and the length of the linear base member is long, another or separate base member may be disposed at a rear side of an intermediate position of the linear cover member (i.e. between the ceiling surface and the cover member) to support the linear cover member firmly.
A typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the invention is adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus, having a room air-inlet at a central portion thereof and the air-outlet at a peripheral portion thereof. The ceiling panel structure comprises linear panel structures and corner panel structures. Each of the linear panel structures comprises a base member capable of being mounted to a surface of the ceiling at one principal face thereof so as to extend along an associated linear side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus, a length and width of the base member in an extending direction thereof being adjustable. The base member has an engaging portion at a principal face thereof opposite to the one principal face, and a cover member having an adjustable length and width is adapted to be engaged with the engaging portion of the associated base member at an engaged portion thereof to be fixed thereto. The cover member has a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioning air having been blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, back to the room air-inlet. Each corner panel structure is adapted to be positioned between adjacent ends of the associated linear panel structures to be engaged with the adjacent ends.
So long as the smudge on the ceiling surface near the air-outlet of the ceiling mounted air-conditioning apparatus having been already installed or mounted can be covered and hidden, at least a part of the base and/or cover members may be transparent or semi-transparent. However, in order to ensure to cover and hide the smudge on the ceiling surface near the air-outlet of the ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus having been already installed, it is preferred that the base and cover members are typically made of substantially opaque material. However, at least a part of the members may be made of transparent or semi-transparent material in a case where the ceiling surface is not smudged yet or where the air-conditioning apparatus is mounted in the ceiling surface for the first time.
According to one aspect of the invention, the above-mentioned further object of the invention can be attained by a ceiling panel structure adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus, in which the ceiling has a room air-inlet at a central portion thereof and an air-outlet at a peripheral portion thereof. The ceiling panel structure includes a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow so as to deflect the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus away from the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure comprises a base structure adapted to be mounted to a ceiling outside of the air-conditioning apparatus, and has an engaging portion at a side opposite to a side facing the ceiling. The base structure includes a linear base member adapted to be mounted to a surface of the ceiling at one principal face thereof so as to extend along a side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus. A cover structure has an engaged portion that engages the engaging portion of the base structure to be fixed thereto. The cover structure includes a linear cover member adapted to be engaged with the linear base member, and has the deflection induction portion. The engaging portion of the linear base member comprises a pair of engaging recesses spaced from each other in a widthwise direction thereof and opened at opposite sides to face away from each other. One of the recesses has side walls, and one of the side walls is situated closer to the surface of the ceiling than another one of the side walls having an inclined face inclined to be closer to the surface of the ceiling as departing more remote from another of the recesses. The engaged portion of the linear cover member comprises a pair of engaged projections for engaging the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member, and the engaged projections are spaced from each other in a widthwise direction of the linear cover member. The pair of engaged projections are situated at sides facing each other, and are capable of being displaced resiliently toward/from each other. One of the projections has a guide part movable along the inclined face of the side wall, closer to the surface of the ceiling, of the one recess.
The ceiling panel structure according to the first aspect of the invention is adapted to be mounted or installed to the ceiling outside the air-conditioning apparatus and includes a deflection induction portion substantially rigid against the airflow for deflecting the airflow blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus in a direction away from the ceiling surface. Therefore, by mounting the ceiling panel structure at a predetermined position of the ceiling outside the apparatus, it is possible to deflect by the deflection induction portion the conditioning airflow blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, in the direction away from the ceiling, to minimize the conditioning airflow out of the air-outlet blowing against or impinging on the ceiling and/or spreading along the ceiling surface, thereby minimizing the smudging of the ceiling surface by fine particles or the like such as solid or liquid particles contained in the conditioning airflow. In addition, because the deflection induction portion is substantially rigid against the airflow, the deflection induction portion can deflect the airflow (change the direction of the airflow) in a predetermined direction(s) even when the airflow is relatively strong or rapid. Further, because the ceiling panel structure is situated in a spatial region, near the ceiling surface and more or less remote from the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, which is opened to a room or indoor space, the airflow more or less spreads before impinging on the deflection induction portion and can be directed to spread downwards upon impinging on the deflection induction portion. Therefore, the conditioning airflow having impinged on the deflection induction portion can be deflected appropriately.
Further, the ceiling panel structure of the above-mentioned aspect comprises a base structure adapted to be mounted to a ceiling at an outside of the air-conditioning apparatus and having an engaging portion at a side opposite to the ceiling. The base structure includes a linear base member adapted to be mounted on the ceiling surface at one principal face thereof so as to extend along a side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus. A cover structure has an engaged portion engaged with the engaging portion of the base structure to be fixed thereto, and the cover structure includes a linear cover member adapted to be engaged with the linear base member. Therefore, the mounting or installation of the ceiling panel structure can be carried out with ease by mounting the base structure on the ceiling surface with a fixing means such as screws, by laying the cover structure on (beneath) the base structure to cover the mounting part(s) of the fixing or mounting means, and by engaging the engaged portion of the cover structure with the engaging portion of the base structure. The base structure typically comprises the linear base member and a corner base member, while the cover structure typically comprises the linear cover member and a corner cover member. However, the base structure may constitute one linear base member, and the cover structure may constitute one linear cover member.
Because the linear base member is provided separately from the linear cover member also in the ceiling panel structure of the embodiment according to the first aspect, the linear base member can be configured to facilitate the mounting work thereof by screws etc. on the ceiling surface without consideration of appearance because a part thereof is to be covered by the linear cover member, and is to have the engaging portion for engaging the linear cover member. As a result, the mounting work of the linear base member on the ceiling is facilitated and can be performed even by a minimum number of persons, such as one person. Moreover, the engaging portion of the linear base member can be covered to be hidden substantially by the linear cover member, and the engaging portion of the linear base member and the engaged portion of the linear cover member can be designed to have configurations or structures as desired in view of easy and firm engagement and fixation/easy disengagement. Therefore, the engagement and disengagement of the linear cover member with and from the linear base member can be carried out easily. Accordingly, both the mounting of the linear base member to the ceiling surface and the engagement of the linear cover member with the linear base member can be performed by a minimum number of persons, such as one person, so that the entire mounting process of the ceiling panel structure on the ceiling surface can be performed by the minimum number of person(s), e.g., by one person. Each of the linear cover and base members may be formed by a single or integral member or by a combination of plural members or parts.
In addition, in the ceiling panel structure of the first aspect according to the invention, the linear cover member comprises the deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an air flow to deflect the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus in a direction away from the ceiling. Therefore, the engaging portion of the linear base member and the engaged portion of the linear cover member can be arranged with ease within a region defined by a thickness and width of the linear cover member required for providing an airflow-adjustment structure such as the deflection induction portion for adjusting the conditioning airflow. Thus, the engaging portion and engaged portion are provided in a form appropriate for the mounting work.
In the specification, with respect to the linear cover member, xe2x80x9cadapted to be mounted on the ceiling surface at one principal facexe2x80x9d typically means that the member is mounted on the ceiling surface so that one principal face directly contacts the ceiling surface. However, if desired, the linear base member may be mounted on the ceiling surface so that a projection (leg) or projections (legs) projecting from the one principal face toward the ceiling surface abuts against the ceiling surface. In addition, with respect to the linear base member, xe2x80x9cto extend along the side edge of the air-conditioning apparatusxe2x80x9d typically means that the air-conditioning apparatus has a linear side edge and the linear base member extends parallel with the linear side edge of the apparatus. However, if desired, the linear base member may not be parallel. Further, in a case where the side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus is not linear, it is sufficient that the linear base member extends in a direction generally identical or parallel to an average extending direction of the side edge. Moreover, with respect to the engaging portion of the linear base member, xe2x80x9ca side opposite to a side facing to the ceilingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ca side opposite to the ceilingxe2x80x9d is intended to include a portion or part protruding in a desired direction from the side opposite to (the side facing) the ceiling. In other words, the side is not limited to a face parallel to the ceiling surface, but also includes a face not parallel to the ceiling surface.
Typically, the surface of the linear cover member has a configuration, for the purpose of adjusting the conditioning airflow, to deflect the airflow (i.e., to change the direction of airflow), to provide a resistance against the airflow (i.e., to serve as flow-resistance against the airflow thereby reducing the wind pressure and flow rate of the air), and/or to guide the airflow (i.e., to regulate the direction of airflow without substantially preventing the flow of air, while changing or not changing the direction of the airflow). In a case where the linear cover member covers the linear base member substantially completely, only the surface of the linear cover member performs these functions. However, a part of the linear base member may be exposed at the ceiling surface without being covered by the linear cover member. Such being the case, the surface configuration for the deflection, flow-resistance (reduction in flow rate), and/or flow-guide to adjust the conditioning airflow may be partially provided by the base member. Even in these circumstances, the linear cover member serves not only for adjusting the conditioning airflow at the deflection induction portion thereof and for covering a mounting structure portion of the base member on the ceiling surface, but also for covering the engagement portions of the linear base member and linear cover member. The induction or guide portion having a flow-deflection function has more or less the flow-resistant function also.
In addition, in the ceiling panel structure according to the first aspect of the invention, the engaging portion of the linear base member comprises a pair of engaging recesses spaced from each other in a widthwise direction thereof and opened at opposite sides to face away from each other. The engaged portion of the linear cover member comprises a pair of engaged projections to be engaged with the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member. The engaging projections are spaced from each other in a widthwise direction of the linear cover member, and the pair of engaged projections are situated at sides facing each other. Thus, the pair of engaging portions of the linear base member as well as the pair of engaged portions of the linear cover member to be engaged therewith can be covered behind the linear cover member, and the engagement/disengagement of the engaged portions of the linear cover member with/from the engaging portions of the linear base member can be performed respectively by engaging/disengaging, with/from one of the pairs of engaging recesses, the associated one of the pairs of engaged projections of the linear cover member when another of the pairs of engaging recesses of the linear base member engages the associated one of the engaged projections of the linear cover member. In addition, because the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member are opened to sides or directions widthwise opposite to each other, both of the side walls or wall portions defining each recess can extend along the longitudinal direction of the linear base member generally parallel to the ceiling surface, and the side walls can be deformed to be undulated in the longitudinal direction according to an undulation of the ceiling surface. Further, because the pair of engaged projections of the linear cover member protrude in widthwise opposite directions to each other, each projecting rib defined by the engaged projection also extends along the longitudinal direction of the linear cover member generally parallel to the ceiling surface, so that the ribs can be deformed with ease to be undulated relatively following the undulation of the ceiling surface. Therefore, the undulation of the ceiling surface can be absorbed or compensated for relatively easily by the deformation of the linear base and cover members corresponding to the undulation of the ceiling. That is, even if the linear base member is undulated to some extent according to the undulation of the ceiling surface upon mounting thereof on the ceiling, the associated engaged projection of the linear cover member can be fit into another of the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member at a side opposite to the engaging recesses. In this case, in order that the insertion of the corresponding engaged projection into engaging recess can be induced or guided, it is preferred that one of the side walls of the engaging recess has a guide face for guiding the insertion of the corresponding engaged projection, that the engaged projection is tapered like a wedge, or that the engaging recess is opened to be wider closer to an open end thereof.
In this case, preferably, the linear cover member has, near the engaged portion, a plate portion expanding generally parallel to the ceiling surface, which facilitates the bending deformation of the linear cover member in the longitudinal direction according to the undulation of the ceiling surface. The plate portion can serve as a guide face for the conditioning airflow.
In addition, in the ceiling panel structure of the first aspect, one of the recesses has side walls, and one of the side walls is situated closer to the surface of the ceiling than another of the side walls having an inclined face inclined to be closer to the surface of the ceiling as departing more remote from another of the recesses. One of the engaged projections of the linear cover member corresponding to the one engaging recess has a guide part movable along the inclined face of the side wall, closer to the ceiling surface, of the one recess. Therefore, even when the linear cover member is undulated in the longitudinal direction thereof according to the undulation of the ceiling surface in case of an undulated ceiling surface, the undulation can be absorbed or compensated for by displacement of the guide part of the engaged projection of the linear cover member, in a direction approaching or away from the ceiling surface, with respect to the inclined face of the side wall, of the one engaging recess of the linear base member, closer to the ceiling. Therefore, even when the ceiling surface is undulated, it is possible to prevent engagement/disengagement of the linear cover member with/from the linear base member from becoming too hard to perform smoothly.
A side wall of the pair of side walls defining the one recess portion of the linear base member that is situated more remote from the ceiling may be generally parallel with the ceiling surface. However, it is preferred that the side wall have an inclined face at a side opposite to the ceiling surface which approaches the ceiling as departing more remote from the other recess so as to facilitate the engagement of the engaged portion of the linear cover member with the engaging portion of the linear base member.
Due to the above arrangement, by only pressing the linear cover member against the linear base member while engaging the corresponding engaged projection of the linear cover member with the other engaging recess of the engaging portions of the linear base member, it is possible to move or displace the guide part of the engaged projection portion along the inclined face (opposite to the ceiling surface) of the side wall (situated more remote from the ceiling surface) of the engaging projection of the linear base member until the engaged projection is displaced over the end of the inclined face, and to engage the guide part thereof with the inclined face of the one side wall of the linear cover member. Thereafter, only by releasing the exertion of pressing force on the linear cover member as desired, the engagement of the linear cover member with the linear base member can be accomplished. In the explanation above, it is assumed that a side wall (of the one engaging recess portion) closest to the ceiling surface extends and terminates at a position more remote from another engaging recess portion than that of the side wall situated more remote from the ceiling surface.
Further, by pressing the linear cover member against the linear base member while the pair of engaged projections of the linear cover member are engaged with the corresponding pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member, it is possible to displace the guide part of one of the engaged projections along the inclined face of one of the engaging recesses away from another of the engaging recesses to increase a distance between the pair of engaging projections of the linear cover member. Thus, as desired, the engagement of the linear cover member with the linear base member can be released by utilizing a tool or the like.
Each of the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member may extend intermittently in the form of a line over substantially the whole length of the extending direction of the linear base member. However, in order to release the engagement of the engaged projection with the engaging recess as if peeling off the engagement from one longitudinal end, it is preferred that at least the one engaging recess of the pair of recesses (and, therefore, the side walls thereof) extends continuously in the longitudinal direction of the linear base member, that is, the recess is in the form of a groove extending along the longitudinal direction of the linear base member. A similar requirement or argument also applies to the corresponding engaged projection. For the disengagement or release of engagement, a distal end of an elongated tool such as a screw driver may be utilized. Instead, a tool, such as a thick walled spatula, shaped in the form of an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d to avoid interference with the ceiling surface may be used. One of the pair of arms or legs of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d serves as a handle, and a wall part connecting the arms or legs is curved smoothly.
The linear cover member typically has a generally U-shaped cross-section, one engaged projection of the one pair of engaged projections, engaged with the one recess of the linear base member is formed at one of two legs of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, and the deflection induction portion is formed at another of the two legs. In this case, by pressing the bottom of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d of the linear cover member while another recess of the linear base member engages the engaged projection of the linear cover member, the engaged projection at the distal end of the one leg of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d is displaced along the inclined face of either side wall of the one engaging recess of the linear base member away from the distal end of another leg of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d to separate the distal ends of the two legs of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d. Thus, the xe2x80x9cU-shapedxe2x80x9d cross-sectional portion of the linear cover member facilitates the deformation of the linear cover member for engagement/disengagement thereof with/from the linear base member. A certain magnitude or length is required in the legs of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d for the deflection induction portion to perform the deflection action. Therefore, the xe2x80x9cU-shapedxe2x80x9d cross-sectional portion ensures the height for the deflection induction portion on one hand and facilitates the engagement/disengagement of the linear cover member on the other hand.
In the description above, the one recess is typically situated more remote from the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus than another of the pair of recesses. However, when the downward protruding length from the ceiling surface is relatively long, the one recess may be situated closer than another to the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus.
In a ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of the first aspect of the invention, typically, the linear base member comprises a conditioning airflow guide face at a widthwise end portion, adjacent to the side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus where the air-outlet is provided, of a principal face opposite to the one principal face generally parallel to the one principal face. Another engaging portion is provided at a position more remote in the widthwise direction than the guide face from the edge of the air-conditioning apparatus. The linear cover member comprises the other engaged portion, engaged with the other engaging portion of the linear base member, at a widthwise inner end thereof. A part of the other engaged portion facing the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus serves as a flow-resistant projection acting as resistance against the airflow for reducing a flow rate of the conditioning airflow having flown along the guide face of the linear base member.
Such being the case, a surface part of the engaged projection of the linear cover member at an opposite side to a surface part for the engagement serves, as it is, as the flow-resistant projection portion. The linear cover member may also have, at a region downstream of the opposite surface of the engaged projection and upstream of the deflection induction portion, another flow-resistant projection. This projection serves as resistance against the conditioning airflow flowing along the surface of the cover member to reduce the wind pressure and flow rate thereof. In this case, typically, the downstream flow-resistant projection is designed to have a higher flow-resistance than the upstream flow-resistant projection. However, the relationship therebetween may be reversed. In any case, an appropriate reduction in the flow rate of the conditioning air flowing into the deflection induction portion facilitates the airflow impinging on or blowing against the deflection induction portion to be directed to flow along the guide face of the deflection induction portion.
The ceiling panel structure typically comprises the cover member(s), each having a deflection induction portion to deflect the flow of conditioning air blowing out of the associated one of the air-outlet(s). Therefore, in the case of one linearly extending air-outlet, the cover member(s) typically comprises a single linear cover member (as a matter of course, the single cover member may be formed by a combination of plural parts). Such being the case, it is preferred that an end cap is fitted to cover an end thereof. More specifically, such being the case, the ceiling panel structure preferably further comprises at least one end cap to cover at least one longitudinal end of each of the linear base structure (typically corresponding to the linear base member) and the linear cover structure (typically corresponding to the linear cover member) when the engaging portion of the linear base member engages the engaged portion of the linear cover member. However, if desired, each cover member may further comprise, at the longitudinal end of the linear cover member, a corner cover member curved at the corner. The cover member may alternatively be configured like a picture frame in the form of a rectangular or four-sided closed loop to surround the entire periphery of the air-conditioning apparatus.
Therefore, in a typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the base structure comprises a linear base member capable of being mounted at one principal face thereof on the lower face of the ceiling so as to extend along at least one linear side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus and having an adjustable length and width. The cover structure comprises a linear cover member engaged with the linear base member and has an adjustable length.
In a typical ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the base structure includes a corner base member capable of being mounted at one principal face thereof to the ceiling surface adjacent to a longitudinal end of the linear base member at an outside of a corner portion of the air-conditioning apparatus. The cover structure includes a corner cover member engaged with the corner base member adjacent to a longitudinal end of the linear cover member.
The corner base member is adapted or configured typically to cover (or is laid on) the ends of the linear base and cover members to be engaged therewith. In this regard, the terms xe2x80x9ccoverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9claid onxe2x80x9d refer to a state in which the component is arranged on (beneath) the ceiling surface from the lower side. However, the corner base member may have a side edge situated closer to the ceiling surface than at least one of the adjacent ends of the linear base and cover members or as high as the linear base member.
In a ceiling panel structure according to an embodiment of one aspect of the invention, when the corner base member covers the ends of the linear base and cover members, typically, the corner cover member comprises a part of the deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against the airflow to deflect a part of the conditioning air blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus in a direction away from the ceiling surface. The corner cover member has a generally U-shaped cross-section, and the corner cover member is engaged with an outwardly engaging portion of an outer side wall of the corner base member at an inwardly engaged portion of one of two leg parts of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, and makes contact at an inner face of a bottom part of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d with an extending end of the deflection induction portion of the corner base member. Such being the case, the corner base member typically comprises a flow-resistant projection, serving as resistance to reduce the flow rate of the conditioning air flowing along the surface of the corner base member, upstream of the deflection induction portion. In this case, the disengagement of the corner cover member from the corner base member can be made relatively easily.
A ceiling panel structure according to a typical embodiment of this aspect of the invention is adapted to be mounted to a ceiling at a downstream of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus, having a room air-inlet at a central portion thereof and the air-outlet at a peripheral portion thereof. The ceiling panel structure includes a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus in a direction away from the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure comprises linear panel structures. Corner panel structures are positioned between adjacent ends of the linear panel structures and engaged thereto, and each linear panel structure comprises a base member capable of being mounted to a surface of the ceiling at one principal face thereof so as to extend along an associated linear side edge of the air-conditioning apparatus and having an adjustable length and width in the extending direction. The base member has an engaging portion at a principal face opposite to the principal face, and a cover member of an adjustable length and width is adapted to be engaged with the engaging portion of the associated base member at an engaged portion thereof to be fixed thereto. The cover member has a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioning air blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus in a direction away from the ceiling. The engaging portion of the linear base member comprises a pair of engaging recesses spaced apart and facing away from each other in a widthwise direction of the linear base member. The pair of engaging recess portions extend in an extending direction of the linear base member, and one of a pair of engaging recesses has side walls. One of the side walls closer to a surface of the ceiling than the other one of the side walls has an inclined face inclined to be closer to the ceiling surface as departing more remote from another of the pair of recesses. The engaged portion of the linear cover member comprises a pair of engaged projections, engaged with the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member, spaced apart from and facing each other in a widthwise direction of the linear cover member. One of the projections has a guide part movable along the inclined face of the side wall, closer to the ceiling surface, of the one recess.
Heretofore, a description has been made on the basis that the ceiling panel structure is mounted on the ceiling downstream of the air-outlet of the ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus having the room air-inlet at the central portion and the conditioning air-outlet at the peripheral portion. However, the features of the ceiling panel structure thus described are also more or less effective if the ceiling panel structure is mounted on the ceiling, instead of the outer periphery of the ceiling-mounted air-conditioning apparatus, downstream of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted conditioning-air-discharge or blow-out apparatus, which has only the conditioning air-outlet(s) (i.e., the conditioning-air discharge duct has no air-inlet) and the whole aperture of the duct serves as the air-outlet. Therefore, the ceiling panel structure of the invention can also be applied even to the ceiling-mounted conditioning-air-discharge apparatus.
That is, the ceiling panel structure of the invention may have the following structures.
(1) A ceiling panel structure can be adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a periphery of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted conditioning-air-discharge apparatus, having the air-outlet at a surface of the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure comprises at least one base member adapted to be mounted to the ceiling downstream of the air-discharge apparatus and having an engaging portion at a side opposite to a side facing the ceiling; and at least one cover member engaged at an engaged portion thereof with the engaging portion of the at least one base member to be fixed thereto. The at least one cover member has a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the air-discharge apparatus, in a direction away from the ceiling.
(2) A ceiling panel structure can be adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a periphery of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted conditioning-air-discharge apparatus, having the air-outlet at a surface of the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure comprises linear panel structures and corner panel structures, wherein each of the linear panel structures comprises a base member capable of being mounted to a surface of the ceiling at one principal face thereof to extend along an associated linear side edge of the air-discharge apparatus. A length and width of the base member in an extending direction thereof is adjustable, and the base member has an engaging portion at a principal face thereof opposite to the one principal face. A cover member having an adjustable length and width is adapted to be engaged with the engaging portion of the associated base member at an engaged portion thereof to be fixed thereto. The cover member has a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the air-discharge apparatus, in a direction away from the ceiling. Each of the corner panels is adapted to be positioned between adjacent ends of the associated linear panel structures to be engaged with the adjacent ends.
(3) A ceiling panel structure can be adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a periphery of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted conditioning-air-discharge apparatus, having the air-outlet at a surface of the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure includes a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the conditioning-air-discharge apparatus, in a direction away from the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure comprises a base structure adapted to be mounted to a ceiling at an outside of the air-discharge apparatus and having an engaging portion at a side opposite to a side facing the ceiling. The base structure includes a linear base member adapted to be mounted to a surface of the ceiling at one principal face thereof so as to extend along a side edge of the air-discharge apparatus. A cover structure is engaged at an engaged portion thereof with the engaging portion of the base structure so as to be fixed thereto, and the cover structure includes a linear cover member adapted to be engaged with the linear base member and having the deflection induction portion. The engaging portion of the linear base member comprises a pair of engaging recesses spaced apart from each other in a widthwise direction thereof and opened at opposite sides to face away from each other. One of the recesses has side walls, and one of the side walls situated closer to the surface of the ceiling than the other one of the side walls has an inclined face inclined to be closer to the surface of the ceiling as departing more remote from another of the recesses. The engaged portion of the linear cover member comprises a pair of engaged projections, to be engaged with the pair of engaging recesses.of the linear base member, at regions spaced apart from each other in a widthwise direction of the linear cover member. The pair of engaged projections are situated at sides facing each other, and are capable of being displaced resiliently toward/from each other. One of the projections has a guide part movable along the inclined face of the side wall, closer to the surface of the ceiling, of the one recess.
(4) A ceiling panel structure can be. adapted to be mounted to a ceiling downstream of a periphery of a conditioning air-outlet of a ceiling-mounted conditioning-air-discharge apparatus, having the air-outlet at a surface of the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure includes a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect the conditioning air blown out through the outlet of the conditioning air-discharge apparatus, in a direction away from the ceiling. The ceiling panel structure comprises linear panel structures and corner panel structures positioned between adjacent ends of the linear panel structures and engaged thereto. Each linear panel structure comprises a base member capable of being mounted to a surface of the ceiling at one principal face thereof so as to extend along an associated linear side edge of the air-discharge apparatus and having an adjustable length and width in the extending direction. The base member has an engaging portion at a principal face opposite to the one principal face, and a cover member of an adjustable length and width adapted to be engaged with the engaging portion of the associated base member at an engaged portion thereof to be fixed thereto. The cover member has a deflection induction portion which is substantially rigid against an airflow to deflect a part of the conditioning air blown out through the air-outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus, in a direction away from the ceiling. The engaging portion of the linear base member comprises a pair of engaging recesses spaced apart and facing away from each other in a widthwise direction of the linear base member. The pair of engaging recess portions extend in an extending direction of the linear base member. One of a pair of engaging recesses has side walls, and one of the side walls closer to a surface of the ceiling than another one of the side walls has an inclined face inclined to be closer to the ceiling surface as departing more remote from another one of the pair of recesses. The engaged portion of the linear cover member comprises a pair of engaged projections, engaged with the pair of engaging recesses of the linear base member, spaced apart from and facing each other in a widthwise direction of the linear cover member. One of the projections has a guide part movable along the inclined face of the side wall, closer to the ceiling surface, of the one recess.